Williamsburg Aftermath
by xhiddendreamx
Summary: What happened to Michael Yew after the Williamsburg Bridge collapsed? Everyone says that he dies, but they never found his body. What if he was sent to a distant island, the same island Percy was sent to not long ago?


"If only I had that golden chariot," I muttered bitterly.

I looked at the gaining army in front of me. I then glanced at the disintegrating bridge, its suspension cords ready to snap. I felt a tug in my stomach after I fired my last arrow at the opposite army. I started retreating off of the bridge towards land. The wires creaked and the cement started crumbling beneath my feet. I froze, not daring to move. There was no hope. I wasn't going to make it.

"Michael, go!" Percy screamed from somewhere behind me.

"Percy, the bridge!" I called. "It's already weak!" I could feel Percy and the rest of my cabin mates examining the bridge. It wasn't going to hold much longer. I couldn't let the bridge collapse with my friends and siblings on it.

"Break it! Use your powers!" I yelled. I gripped onto the edge of the bridge, and prepared for the blast. I was going to make an unselfish sacrifice. I could do this. I had to do this.

Percy hesitated, but then I heard him slam Riptide into the asphalt. I had almost told him that I took it back, and not to destroy the bridge, but it was too late. Salt water shot from the cracks on the bridge and enormous chunks started falling into the East River. I stumbled backwards as a geyser shot up nearby my feet, but lost my footing and soon I was falling down towards the East River. I managed to grab a hold of the cement at the edge and soon I was dangling with one hand on the Williamsburg Bridge. The cement piece didn't last long though, because it broke off from the bridge and the chunk of rock hit me on the head. My last thought before I blacked out was, _For Camp Half Blood_.

* * *

There was sunshine. I saw sunshine through my closed eyelids. I felt the sunshine blanket my body. _This is strange,_ I thought,_ from the stories Percy told, the Underworld is supposed to be a dark place._ I cracked an eyelid open and was blinded by the bright light. I suddenly felt something wet being pressed on my cheek. I flinched and swatted the thing away.

"I'm sorry," I heard a voice say, a girl's voice. I waited until my eyes adjusted to the bright light, then I surveyed my surroundings. I was on a… beach? I could see the waves lapping the pebbly shore. I could feel the rocks underneath me. My head was resting on someone's lap. I looked up and saw a girl staring down at me. I sat up but quickly fell down as my blood started rushing to my head.

"Take it easy, you're still weak," the girl said. I obeyed and lay there as she patted my face with a wet cloth. I got a closer look at the girl, and I admit it, I blushed. She was undoubtedly pretty. He brown hair was pulled into a side braid with flowers woven in the braid. She was wearing a simple white chiton and didn't seem to be wearing any makeup. None the less, she glowed. She had this certain factor to her that no other girls at Camp Half Blood had.

"Who are you?" I asked. She gave a small smile.

"I am Calypso, Michael Yew."

Over time, Calypso and I became friends. After I was back to full health, I asked her to send me back to Manhattan. She wished for me to stay a bit longer, and I couldn't refuse. Calypso taught me how to garden and I taught her some songs from Camp. Her favorite was _Someone's in the Kitchen with a Satyr_. She laughed when she first heard that one. I liked her laugh. It was sweet and high pitched. I also liked how much she cared for her plants. The longer I stayed at this island she called Ogygia; the more I started to forget about Camp.

One night, when I asked if I could go back and visit, Calypso dropped her trowel and stood up to face me, wiping off her perfectly white chiton.

"Do you really want to go back?" she asked looking at me. I shifted. It felt like she was staring into my soul.

"I-I, yes," I said.

"Really?" she asked. She looked like she was hurt.

"I don't think I have a choice," I said taking her hands. There was still dirt on them, but I didn't care.

"Everyone has a choice. You could go back to Camp, or you could stay with me," she said whispering the last part.

"Are you offering?" I asked appalled. She took her hands out of mine and looked away, kneeling back down to her plants.

"You could be immortal. You could live on this island forever," she said. _Forever_, I thought wistfully. A part of me started to say yes right away. But then I thought about my friends at Camp, and my mother at home. I then thought about Calypso. If I stayed, I could stay with her. I _wanted_ to stay with her.

I thought back to that one day at Camp, the first time my father, Apollo, visited me. I wanted to feel mad, but I was just so happy to see him. My dad seemed happy too, but then he warned me of my fatal flaw. He told me that I was selfish and that I would have to see through my selfishness one day and think of other people.

If I stayed, I would be leaving behind everyone at Camp… and my mom. I loved my mom. She had found another husband, and I had gained a stepsister, but my mom didn't love me any less than before she remarried. She was having a great life now. I looked at Calypso digging furiously at her flowers and I felt a pang in my chest. I really, really wanted to stay. I thought back to my dad and how he told me that my fatal flaw was selfishness. I felt angry. So what if I was selfish? I already made my final unselfish sacrifice! I was willing to die than let my siblings and friends die! I already had looked past my flaw for Camp Half Blood. I plopped down besides Calypso and she turned to look at me.

"I'll stay," I said. And that was all. After I uttered those two words, I felt stronger, healthier, not as scrawny… I was immortal. Calypso broke out into an enormous smile and tackled me with a hug, laughing and crying at the same time. I smiled and hugged with her. I knew it was pretty selfish to choose Calypso over Camp, but hey! It's my fatal flaw. My mother and Camp will be fine without me. Calypso then released me and handed me her trowel. We then got to work on her garden. I watched her while she planted a new seed in the ground, and I smiled. We might just be friends now, but we had all of eternity to become something more.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back from my hiatus! Did you miss me? I missed all of you guys! School has just been such a pain. But you don't want to listen to me give excuses so I'll stop. I promise that I will be updating my other stories, and if not, it wouldn't hurt if you people would yell at me every now and again to update a story. Remember to REVIEW! I love your reviews! Hugs**

**~ xhiddendreamx**


End file.
